The quest for the perfect necktie knot has endured for generations, a quest reflected in the numerous inventions directed towards assisting individuals to achieve, on a consistent basis, a symmetrical, triangular necktie knot. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,722 to Vandenberg, issued Jun. 15, 1993 discloses a tie fastener through which the necktie is threaded, to form a properly tied necktie. In the '722 patent, the tie fastener remains as part of the completed knot with the tie wrapped around the tie fastener. The tie fastener's triangular shape imparts shape to the knot.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,870 to Johnson issued Nov. 8, 1960, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,360 to Kush issued Feb. 17, 1953, a triangular shaped pin or clasp is provided to ensure that the knot formed around the triangular clasp is of a consistent "V" shape. In the Johnson '870 patent, a triangular shaped pin or clasp is provided that is slipped on the tie prior to knotting. The tie is then knotted such that underlying portions of the knot are engaged by members extending from the pin. As with the '722 patent to Vandenberg, the triangular shaped pin becomes part of the completed knot, helping to shape the knot. The '870 patent is disclosed for use in forming a four-in-hand knot only.
The '360 patent to Kush discloses a "necktie knot form" adapted to be incorporated within a four-in-hand knot. The necktie knot form is intended to aid in tying, forming and holding the "perfectly" formed knot. Like the Johnson and Vandenberg references, the Kush necktie knot form is placed onto the tie before the knot is formed, and remains part of the completed knot.
The prior art is primarily directed towards assisting a user who is already familiar with how to form the desired necktie knot. This assistance is rendered by providing a device designed to remain an integral part of the completed necktie, thus imparting the desired shape to the necktie knot.
Also, the prior art devices are dedicated typically to assist a user in tying one type of knot. For example, the above cited references are used for tying four-in-hand knots, and cannot readily be used to form other desired knots.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a device that could be used as a teaching aid for individuals unfamiliar with the art of tying neckties. It would further be desirable to be able to use this teaching device to tie a variety of different knots.